O desabrochar do Lírio
by Katia Oliveira
Summary: O anime acabou mas ficou a pergunta... o que acontecerá entre Sesshoumaru e Rin quando ela crescer? o que Rin escolherá? Sesshoumaru descobrirá que andar por ai com uma bela dama é muito diferente de caminhar ao lado de uma criança, afinal as flores mais cedo ou mais tarde sempre desabrocham
1. O coração do lírio

A jovem atravessou a aldeia cantarolando enquanto ajustava melhor o furoshiki em suas costas, era o entardecer de mais um dia, ela cantarolava sem perceber como sua passagem chamava atenção dos jovens que voltavam do campo, esguia e graciosa como os belos ramos do bambu era uma presença adorável na pequena estrada, em sua mão balançava um ramo qualquer ao compasso da musica, vestia um belo Kimono rosado, com flores e ramos de cerejeira estampados em fina arte.

Ia com os longos cabelos soltos sobre as costas e descalça. De vez em quando, os olhos vivos se voltavam em direção à floresta mais ao longe, sorria consigo mesma, mas não detinha sua marcha.

Mal se aproximou da ultima casa da vila e uma senhora baixa de cabelos brancos saiu para recebê-la.

A moça olhou a anciã com um misto de respeito e amor, o sorriso se espalhando pelas faces coradas.

_Tadaima Kaede-sama!

A velha Miko a olhou, o carinho transbordando no único olho bom.

_Okaeri Rin, por onde andou menina?

A jovem se curvou graciosamente ainda sorrindo.

_Sango-chan precisou de ajuda com as gêmeas, são meninas muito ativas.

A mulher sorriu inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

_Elas me lembram uma menina que conheci a alguns anos, uma que pelo visto nunca aprendeu a andar calçada.

O sorriso da jovem se ampliou, ela deixou o embrulho de lado e se sentou na varanda.

_Gomen, andei tanto tempo descalça que não sou capaz de usar nada nos pés por muito tempo.

A Miko se sentou com alguma dificuldade ao lado da jovem.

As duas permaneceram em silencio por um longo tempo olhando o sol fazer sua curva sobre o céu, logo seria noite, a mulher murmurou:

_Eu me lembro disso, se passaram realmente tantos anos Rin-chan?

Rin olhou atentamente uma borboleta vir em sua direção, estendeu a palma para cima, a borboleta posou placidamente na palma delicada.

_Sim... Foram anos maravilhosos.

A velha senhora olhou o embrulho que a menina trazia.

_E o que é isso?

A borboleta voou e Rin ainda a seguiu com os olhos por um tempo, a voz era suave enquanto desembrulhava o pacote feito em bela seda.

_Ganhei presentes de aniversário, Inuyasha me deu uma pequena katana para esconder no obi do kimono, Sango e Miroku me deram esse lindo corte de seda.

Kaede sorriu:

_Típico daquele hanyou dar uma arma a uma moça.

A jovem estendeu a katana, algo muito belo e bem feito, ainda sorria.

_Mas eu gostei, um presente muito útil, embora o que eu mais tenha gostado foi o presente de Kagome-ne chan.

Rin tirou algo do embrulho, um pente de cabelo, algo de rara beleza adornado com uma bela flor branca feita de tecido.

_É um lírio da água não é Kaede-sama?

A mulher olhou por um momento a bela peça, com suas mãos nodosas analisou o presente.

_Sim, uma linda homenagem ao seu nome.

Com gestos a Miko pediu que Rin se virasse, o que a jovem prontamente atendeu.

A anciã deslizou o pente sobre os cabelos longos da jovem pensativa.

_Boa sorte tragam seus dezesseis anos minha filha.

Rin permaneceu em silêncio enquanto era penteada, sua voz pareceu um pouco mais apreensiva que o normal.

_Ele virá?

Kaede continuou enquanto as cigarras da tarde faziam sua melodia.

_Ele vem todos os anos.

Rin suspirou.

_Este ano é diferente, é o fim do prazo.

_Hai.

A velha mulher murmurou, a voz caiu uma nota enquanto ela analisava os fios negros:

_Você é feliz aqui Rin?

A jovem suspirou.

_Sim, a senhora é o mais perto de mãe que eu já tive em muito tempo, gosto da vila e de suas pessoas.

_Mas?

Foi à vez da jovem suspirar.

_Em noites de lua eu me pego olhando a floresta, tentando ver o vislumbre do kimono dele, ou de ouvir sua voz, quem sabe ver em um momento de sorte a ponta da cauda.

A jovem enrubesceu baixando a cabeça.

_Kaede-sama... Porque meu coração salta quando ele coloca seus olhos dourados sobre mim? Meu coração sempre dançou de alegria dentro do peito quando o via, era meu prazer me sentar ao lado dele em silêncio e simplesmente contemplar seu perfil... Mas agora, é como se eu estivesse caindo... caindo dentro daqueles olhos dourados.

A mulher posicionou o pente sobre os cabelos da jovem o prendendo. ao lado do rosto. Tocou seu ombro para que ela se virasse e Rin prontamente obedeceu, a bela flor era o ornamento perfeito para o belo rosto cheio de vida.

O olho bom de Kaede Sama estava repleto de amor, e já um pouco de saudade.

_Você é a filha que nunca tive... Eu a amo muito Rin, e sei do seu amor por mim, mas seu coração reage assim à presença de Sesshoumaru porque pertence a ele.

Com o entendimento mutuo de uma decisão que fora tomada a muitos anos e apenas se fortalecera com o tempo, as duas se abraçaram na varanda enquanto as últimas luzes do dia banhavam a copa das arvores.

Ele pousou suavemente na orla da floresta, o rosto solene olhou a lua mais uma vez e com o mesmo caminhar firme de toda a sua vida, o grande Daí Youkai caminhou em direção a vila.

O cheiro dos homens ainda ofendia suas narinas, mas ele o suportava com resignação. Atrás de si Jaken o seguia em silencio puxando o dragonete de duas cabeças Ah Uh.

_ Me permite perguntar algo Sesshoumaru-sama?

O silencio do homem de cabelos prateados o fez prosseguir.

_A Rin-chan pode não querer vir conosco.

No mesmo passo firme ele murmurou.

_A escolha é dela.

O silêncio se arrastou por mais longos minutos enquanto caminhavam, o pequeno Youkai olhou seu mestre pensativo.

Ele não era burro, percebia que ano após ano a menina havia se transformando em mulher, e não uma mulher qualquer, uma jovem de rara beleza. Também havia visto o cuidado de seu mestre para com a humana mudar, ele estava mais gentil, mais suave.

E sabia que seu mestre era tudo, menos gentil, fitou disfarçadamente seu mestre. Sesshoumaru olhava para a ultima casa da vila com interesse.

Ela o viu assim que seus passos cruzaram o campo até próximo a casa, seu coração saltou dentro do peito com uma alegria imensa, sem poder se conter Rin correu em direção a ele com os braços estendidos, como havia feito por tantas vezes durante sua infância.

_Sesshoumaru Sama!

Ele olhou sério para a menina que se aproximava correndo, os cabelos ondulados pela brisa fresca da noite, não mais uma menina, uma jovem bela e alegre que o saudava sem um mínimo de medo ou preocupação. Seu olfato a reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo.

Kaede estava na varanda e a viu correr refreando o impulso de ir atrás, memórias ruins relacionadas à Youkais eram difíceis de combater, mas Sesshoumaru não fez qualquer gesto de que se sentia afrontado por aquela moça, pelo contrario, ele parou, esperando que ela chegasse até ele.

Sem o menor constrangimento ela se jogou sobre o youkai, apertando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, Sesshoumaru apenas a segurou pela cintura, saboreando o cheiro da menina que agora desabrochava em mulher, ambos se encararam, dourado contra castanho, ela deslizou os dedos sobre o rosto dele, em uma caricia ousada, Sesshoumaru nada disse, apenas continuou encarando a jovem em seus braços, no seu habitual silêncio.

Muito devagar a baixou, até que os pequenos pés descalços tocassem novamente o solo, as mãos masculinas a soltaram no momento em que ela se firmou.

Jaken a olhou com admiração:

_Rin! mas você se tornou uma moça muito bonita!

A jovem não se fez de rogada, sem aviso segurou o pequeno youkai nos braços e o ergueu do solo o abraçando com força, chegando a rodá-lo no ar.

_Jaken-sama! quantas saudades eu senti de você!

Enrubescido e engasgando Jaken não sabia se tentava sair dos braços moça ou se devolvia o abraço, parte dele também sentira falta da menina, mas engrossou a voz.

_Me solte menina estupida! cresceu só no tamanho e a cabeça continua sem miolos! Como se atreve a me segurar desse jeito diante de Sesshoumaru-sama!

Rin o colocou no chão e sorriu:

_Gomen! eu estava com saudade...

Uma das cabeças de Ah Uh se ensinuou entre ela e Jaken, Rin sorriu e acariciou a cabeça do dragonete de montaria, a segunda cabeça ronrrorou também procurando as mãos da menina. Logo ela distribuia carinhos entre as duas cabeças, conversando com elas e as acariciando.

Sesshoumaru não havia dito uma unica palavra, apenas olhava para ela, a expressão fria, analisando as mãos pequenas e bonitas acariciando a crina de Ah Uh, o som do riso dela, fora um tolo em achar que a menina permaneceria menina para sempre, o cheiro havia amadurecido durante o ultimo ano se tornado pleno de uma jovem cheia de mocidade e saude.

Ele sabia que Rin ficaria melhor entre os humanos, mas mesmo assim, lançou a pergunta que dançava em sua mente.

_Rin... Qual sua escolha?

O coração de Rin voou quando ela ouviu sua voz, a mesma voz rouca e hipnótica que a acalentava em seus sonhos, ela o encarou novamente.

Era o mesmo sempre e sempre, os olhos frios e dourados, os cabelos como prata onde a brisa noturna brincava, muito devagar ela se separou de Ah Uh e ficou frente a frente com ele.

Jaken engasgou quando Rin segurou a mão direita de Sesshoumaru, olhando por um momento os traços daquela mão, analisou as unhas longas e afiadas, deslizou os dedos pela palma, sim... Haviam os calos causados pelo longo tempo de manejo das espadas. Ela Murmurou:

_Eu conheço até os calos destas mãos...

Sesshoumaru nada disse, deixou que ela lhe examinasse, mas em momento nenhum seus olhos se desviaram da moça.

Ela soltou a mão e lançou um olhar para a velha Miko iluminada pela luz que vinha de dentro da casa, a mulher balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ela voltou a encarar o Daí Youkai, e sorriu.

_Eu vou onde Sesshoumaru-sama me levar.

Sem mais uma palavra Sesshoumaru se virou para o caminho por onde havia vindo, a voz de Kaede cortou o ar.

_Cuide bem dela Sesshoumaru.

Rin se virou para a mulher acenando um adeus sorridente.

_Obrigada por tudo... Ka san!

De costas Rin não percebia que o Youkai havia recomeçado a andar, já esta a bons cinco passos da moça quando se dignou a responder, no mesmo tom baixo de sempre, apenas Jaken, sempre ao lado de seu mestre ouviu a voz velada e desprovida de emoçoes:

_Eu sempre cuido do que me pertence.

Continuou se afastando mais alguns passos e parou, voltando a cabeça sobre o ombro, Jaken notou que sim, apesar de mal mover os músculos da face seu mestre estava feliz, sentiu mais que viu o prazer com o qual a boca masculina chamava pelo nome feminino.

_Rin.

E como havia feito por tanto tempo, na verdade como havia feito desde o dia em que fora salva pelo grande Sesshoumaru, Rin se virou na direção de seu youkai,sorriu e respondeu já caminhando.

_Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama!

Notas finais do capítulo

Dicionario de termos japoneses.

Furoshiki: bolsas sacolas ou embrulhos feitas de tecido dobrado e nós estratégicos.  
Tadaima: cumprimento de chegada ( estou em casa!)  
Sama: pronome de tratamento reservado a pessoas a quem você respeita.  
Miko: sacerdotisa japonesa  
Okaeri: cumprimento de boas vindas  
Youkai: demonio  
Dai Youkai: Demônio poderoso que comanda outros demônios.  
Gomen: desculpe-me  
Obi: faixa larga que amarra o kimono feminino pela cintura, terminando em um laço nas costas.  
Hanyou: filho de um youkai e um humano, meio youkai  
Hai: Sim


	2. Pertencer

Era uma visão estranha a qualquer viajante com quem cruzassem pelos campos.

O youkai de longos cabelos prateados seguia na frente, seu passo imperturbável, o olhar sempre fixo no caminho. Atrás deste, o pequeno e feio youkai com aparência de lagarto carregando um bastão de duas faces.

Isso não era surpreendente, em uma época conturbada como aquela, viajantes youkais eram comuns entre os campos e florestas, as pessoas simples sabiam que bastava não cruzar seu caminho e a vida prosseguiria.

O espanto era causado pela bela moça que seguia atrás, sentada no dragonete de duas cabeças.

Sentada de lado na criatura, Rin olhava para frente, exatamente para as costas de Sesshoumaru, as vezes algo na paisagem chamava sua atenção, uma borboleta, um pássaro, uma criança correndo a margem de um regato, mas teimosamente seus olhos se voltavam para o daí-youkai, lembrou da noite anterior.

A primeira que passava junto a ele depois de tantos anos.

Haviam andado muito, Sesshoumaru se desviava do cheiro dos homens o máximo que podia, aos poucos as vilas foram diminuindo, as casas isoladas se tornaram mais e mais esparsas e por fim até os templos haviam sido deixados para trás. Finalmente pararam em meio a um bambuzal, os pés de Rin doíam, mas ela estava feliz demais para notar, mal pararam e Sesshoumaru se virou para ela.

_Você ainda deve procurar sua própria comida Rin.

Ela não se sentiu ultrajada, ou desanimada, essa era a rotina. Ao pararem era função dela buscar comida e função de Jaken recolher lenha para uma fogueira, uma vez que era a única no grupo a comer comida humana Rin entendia isso. Com um sorriso no rosto cansado ela respondeu alegre.

_Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama!

Começou a caminhar entre o bambuzal se afastando, olhando atentamente em busca de cogumelos e os brotos mais tenros de menma.

Jaken tentava se afastar na ponta dos pés, não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre isso, estava quase conseguindo se esgueirar quando a voz de seu mestre chegou até ele no mesmo tom baixo de sempre.

_Jaken... A ajude a achar comida.

O pequeno youkai baixou a testa até o chão varias vezes enquanto uma imensa gota de suor se formava ao lado de seu rosto.

_Imediatamente Sesshoumaru-sama!

Jaken se afastou bons passos procurando o rastro da menina que já havia sumido de suas vistas, quando se achou o suficientemente longe resmungou.

_Porque manda ela pegar comida e depois me manda ajudar? No final das contas eu acabo fazendo todo o trabalho pesado.

Ainda resmungando ele perambulou por vários minutos recolhendo lenha até finalmente encontrar as pegadas da moça, ela havia encontrado cogumelos pelo visto, continuou seguindo os rastros, até uma moita de bambus novos, admirado percebeu que Rin havia conseguido arrancar alguns bons brotos, se admirou porque o bambu não entrega seus brotos com muita facilidade, mais que isso ela havia sido rápida, continuou resmungando:

_É claro que ela é rápida, agora é uma moça, quase uma adulta, se tornou mais forte.

Estava contornando as ultimas moitas de bambu quando finalmente a encontrou dentro do riacho com o kimono erguido e amarrado até o meio das pernas, ela cercava os peixes do manso riacho com os pés muito concentrada no que fazia.

Na margem já havia um peixe colocado placidamente sobre uma folha grande, juntamente com os cogumelos e os brotos de bambu, o youkai arregalou os olhos e deixou sua carga de lenha no chão.

_Ohhh vc já tem seu jantar quase pronto! Onde aprendeu a ser rápida assim para buscar comida Rin?

Ela havia pegado outro peixe e devagarzinho caminhou novamente para a margem, muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

_Eu treinei bastante! Sango-chan me ensinou muitos truques para sobreviver, achar comida e fazer um bom fogo... Não vou mais ser um fardo para você Jaken-Sama! Olhe até peguei um peixe para você!

O pequeno youkai ruborizou, pensando por um momento que a menina havia ouvido suas queixas, mas ela estava tão sorridente que não seria possível.

O remorso caiu com força sobre os ombros do pequeno youkai que falou sem pensar:

_Menina burra! Fique sabendo que você nunca foi um fardo para mim ou para Sesshoumaru-Sama, se fosse, nós teríamos te deixado na primeira vila que vimos no caminho.

Muito tranquilamente ela colocou o outro peixe sobre a folha e se sentou novamente na margem, massageando os pés doloridos.

_ Mas foi o que vocês fizeram Jaken-sama. Vocês me deixaram para trás porque eu atrapalhava não foi?

Jaken não sabia o que responder, como explicar a essa moça que ela fora deixada para trás porque sua segurança era importante demais para o mestre?

Em um momento a jovem estava recolhendo a comida que havia conseguido e sorriu:

_Não se preoculpe Jaken-sama, eu entendo...E sinto muito por todas as vezes que te dei trabalho quando era menor. Gomen.

Ainda sem uma resposta apropriada para dar o pequeno youkai a viu arrumar o kimono e novamente caminhar em direção ao acampamento, ele esfregou a cabeça com uma das mãos e recolheu a lenha a seguindo, resignado.

Sesshoumaru estava placidamente sentado, as costas apoiadas em grossos caules de uma moita de bambus quando ambos finalmente se aproximaram dele, num salto Jaken tomou a dianteira, o remorso ainda o cutucando.

_Rin! Sente-se um pouco ao lado de Sesshoumaru-sama enquanto ascendo o fogo e faço seu jantar.

_Mas não quero dar trabalho Jaken-sama.

Ela deu dois passos para trás as mãos delicadas ainda segurando a folha grande onde ela havia colocado a comida, a voz de Sesshoumaru cortou a obstinação dela.

_Rin, faça o que Jaken disse.

Derrotada ela baixou a cabeça e entregou os alimentos a Jaken, andou ainda de cabeça baixa até onde Sesshoumaru estava e se sentou ao lado dele as mãos juntas sobre o colo.

O silencio se prolongou entre eles por longos momentos, Sesshoumaru parecia realmente muito interessado na posição das poucas estrelas que podia entrever entre os ramos das arvores, sem tirar os olhos do céu ele murmurou:

_Você era feliz na vila dos homens?

O coração de Rin estremeceu, ele estaria pensando em enviá-la de volta com apenas um dia de caminhada?

Ela ergueu o rosto, o coração batendo como uma ave engaiolada dentro do peito.

_Eu gostava de lá... Mas não era o meu lugar... Sesshoumaru-sama... Posso perguntar uma coisa?

Ele baixou os olhos para ela, mas nada disse, apenas a encarou, a mesma frieza de sempre nas pupilas douradas.

_O senhor vai me deixar novamente para trás?

A mão feminina se agarrou a armadura dele enquanto os grandes olhos castanhos o observavam, lentamente ele olhou a mão aferrada a ele e novamente a encarou.

_Não.

O sorriso voltou aos olhos dela, Rin largou a armadura de seu youkai e passou a olhar o céu também, ele ainda a encarava.

_Onde é seu lugar Rin?

Ela ainda olhava as estrelas, mas os ouvidos de Sesshoumaru não se enganavam, o coração dela voltou a bater como o coração de uma ave. Ela respondeu ainda olhando para cima.

_Todos tem o seu lugar no mundo Sesshoumaru-sama, aves tem ninhos, raposas tem tocas, borboletas vivem nas flores... O meu é onde Sesshoumaru-sama estiver.

E isso foi tudo que conversaram enquanto Jaken terminava de arrumar a comida da jovem.

Ela comeu com bom apetite, sorrindo de uma coisa ou outra que Jaken dizia, por fim bocejou e segurou os joelhos, o vento arrancou algumas folhas de bambu e as levou para o céu, Rin apoiou a cabeça no braço de Seshoumaru como tantas vezes havia feito no passado e olhou o balé das folhas.

_É lindo... E triste.

O daí-youkai acompanhou seu olhar.

_Porque triste?

Rin fechou os olhos murmurando:

_Para poder dançar com o vento, elas saem de onde pertencem, e nunca mais voltam.

Ele olhou por mais longos momentos o balé das folhas e baixou o rosto em direção a jovem.

Ela ressonava, as mãos apoiadas no braço dele.

Sesshoumaru tentou se mover, mas isso perturbou o sono dela, que resmungou.

Com muito cuidado Sesshoumaru segurou os ombros e a cabeça da jovem a deitando em seu colo, estendeu a longa cauda sobre os pés dela para mantê-la aquecida.

Jaken se sentou diante deles olhando a menina dormir.

_Ela tem tanto medo de ser deixada para trás que não reclamou nenhuma vez de cansaço.

Sesshoumaru apoiou uma das mãos sobre a cabeça da jovem adormecida e encarou o pequeno youkai.

_Jaken, por acaso disse a ela que este Sesshoumaru a abandonou?

O pequeno demônio ficou lívido, gaguejou por alguns minutos:

_Não! Não! Sesshoumaru-sama! Mas ela acredita nisso... Ela acredita que era um estorvo.

O grande dai-youkai voltou a olhar a jovem adormecida.

_Jaken.

_Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama.

_Não permita que ela se canse demais amanha.

Sesshoumaru ainda pensava nas palavras da menina enquanto caminhava pelos campos na manha seguinte, as vezes olhava sobre o ombro para ter certeza de que a moça estava bem.

Parou em um declive a frente como se decidisse para que lado ir, Rin deteve Ah Uh ao seu lado.

_Para onde vamos Sesshoumaru-sama?

Ele olhou para frente por um longo momento antes de responder.

_Encontrar Toutousai, minha Tenseiga precisa de reparos.

_Hai.

Animada, Rin avistou no campo de grama ao lado diversas flores azuis e brancas, desceu da montaria e passou a colher as flores cantarolando.

Ele olhou por um longo momento o vento deslizar pelos cabelos escuros da moça e ondular as mangas do kimono feminino.

_Rin.

_Sim!

_Este Sesshoumaru não te considera um estorvo.

Ela se virou para ele, os olhos brilhando enquanto o sorriso se tornava maior.

_De verdade? Sentiu minha falta?

Ele continuou a encarando por um longo momento, olhando as pequenas flores que ela já tinha nas mãos, o vento ainda brincando com os longos cabelos negros.

_Não diga bobagens.

Ela sorriu ainda mais abertamente e rodopiou sobre si mesma, voltando a colher as flores, o cantarolar se tornando mais animado.

Sesshoumaru a olhou por um longo tempo, acompanhou o cheiro dela se misturar a brisa da manha, ouviu o riso e o gravou junto com todos os outros em sua memória.

Olhou novamente para frente e decidiu descer o declive, Jaken aproveitou a oportunidade para montar em Ah Uh, chamando a moça para subir também.

Ela negou com a cabeça e passou a caminhar no campo ao lado ainda colhendo flores e dançando, mesmo enquanto acompanhava os passos de Sesshoumaru.

Ele não olhou mais pra ela, mas sabia sua perfeita posição pelo som de sua voz e pelo bater de seu coração, murmurou para si mesmo:

_Pertencer.


	3. Flores e serpentes

O som de pessoas rindo pegou Rin completamente de surpresa.

Estavam na estrada ha muitos dias. Como era a vontade de Sesshoumaru, os viajantes se embrenharam cada vez mais nas regiões mais desérticas, lugares perdidos entre sombrias ravinas e vales cheios de névoa.

Sem aviso o daí-youkai mudou de rumo, fazendo uma bela volta ao redor de um terreno extremamente sombrio.

Jaken percebia as intenções de seu mestre, mas evitou tecer qualquer comentário, já haviam atravessado aquela região dezenas de vezes antes, era o caminho mais curto em direção a caverna habitada por Toutousai.

Infelizmente também era um lugar cheio de um shouki maligno que causava alucinações. Disfarçadamente o pequeno youkai tentava não olhar para Rin que caminhava ao lado de seu mestre. Ele sabia que Sesshoumaru se desviava do veneno por causa de sua humana.

As sobrancelhas do daí-youkai se franziram por um momento assim que o cheiro dos homens chegou até ele.

Parou, olhando o céu e se permitindo farejar.

Foi quando Rin ouviu o riso.

Olhando de um lado para o outro ela caminhou a frente sem um pingo de medo, sabia que se existisse perigo Sesshoumaru jamais permitiria que ela andasse a sua frente.

Estavam no topo de uma colina enquanto a tarde começava a declinar em direção a noite, no vale mais a baixo uma vila de bom tamanho parecia em plena atividade.

Ela se virou para ele animada.

_Que estúpida sou! É a sétima noite do sétimo mês do ano!

A moça correu de volta para Sesshoumaru o segurando pela mão:

_Sesshoumaru-sama! É Tanabata Matsuri!

Ele olhou para a vila e murmurou:

_Os festivais humanos não me interessam.

Rin o puxou pela mão por um momento, Sesshoumaru não se moveu, ao contrario, olhava fixamente a pequena mão puxando a sua, Rin percebeu o que fazia e o soltou, corando violentamente, devagar curvou a cabeça.

_Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Ele a ignorou voltando a olhar para a vila em silêncio, Rin voltou a falar:

_O festival das estrelas!

Jaken por um momento compartilhou do entusiasmo da moça.

_Oh! Eu já ouvi falar deste festival! Boa comida!

O grande daí-youkai olhou longamente para Jaken, novamente a gota imensa de suor apareceu ao lado de sua cabeça, o pequeno youkai ficou entre Sesshoumaru e Rin, brandindo seu cajado para a jovem.

_Menina burra! Não sabe que o grande Sesshoumaru-sama não tem tempo para esse tipo de coisa? Ele precisa afiar a Tenseiga o mais rápido possível! Nunca se sabe quando ele vai precisar de sua espada protetora, ainda mais que já gastamos um tempo incrível tendo que nos desviar do vale porque...

Alguma coisa atingiu o pequeno youkai na parte de trás da cabeça o jogando para frente, passou voando ao lado de Rin, e rolou toda a ladeira abaixo.

Quando ele finalmente parou, se sentou atordoado e gemendo, acariciando a nuca.

Havia a marca de uma perfeita sola de sapatilha na parte de trás da sua cabeça, Jaken suspirou resmungando:

_Desse jeito nunca serei ministro na corte de Sesshoumaru-sama.

Estava para desfiar uma longa frase de injurias contra Rin quando ouviu a voz de seu mestre bem atrás dele.

_Jaken.

O Pequeno youkai congelou, não havia ouvido seu mestre se aproximar, olhou para frente,a vila ainda a uma boa distancia, eles não chamariam a atenção dos humanos, de um salto se colocou de pé e curvou a cabeça.

_Hai Sesshoumaru-sama.

O daí-youkai olhou de um lado para o outro calculando a distancia.

_Acamparemos aqui hoje.

Sem mais uma palavra ele caminhou para perto de alguns pinheiros e lá se sentou ainda vigiando a vila.

Rin estava animada trazendo Ah-Uh pelas rédeas até o grupo de pinheiros, com prazer viu que havia uma nascente entre as pedras em um declive, logo após as arvores.

Depressa a moça desamarrou seu furoshiki da garupa de Ah-Uh e escolheu um kimono limpo juntamente com seus objetos de banho, ela mal murmurou o que ia fazer e disparou rumo a fonte.

Sesshoumaru a seguiu com os olhos em cada movimento, até que a figura graciosa desaparecesse entre as arvores, Ah-Uh olhou na direção onde a moça havia ido e simplesmente se deitou, as cabeças apoiadas sobre as patas dianteiras cruzadas.

Jaken recolheu a lenha o mais rápido que o normal, saindo em seguida para encontrar comida, ele sabia no fundo de sua espinha que tinha todos os motivos do mundo para cumprir suas obrigações com redobrado cuidado essa noite.

Sentia que seu mestre estava profundamente irritado.

Quando a noite caiu o jantar da menina estava pronto enquanto o fogo estalava devido a alguma madeira mais verde, fazendo flutuar fagulhas brilhantes junto com a fumaça.

Pensativo Sesshoumaru retirou a Tenseiga de dentro de sua bainha e a olhou atentamente.

A espada estava lascada em vários lugares, a bainha praticamente esfiapando, Jaken se sentou diante do fogo admirando:

_A noticia de que Sesshoumaru-sama possuía um espada que lhe garantia a imortalidade se espalhou por todos os lados, eu Jaken jamais haveria imaginado que tantos youkais atacassem apenas para obter uma espada que é incapaz de ferir um ser vivo.

Sesshoumaru olhou o fio da lâmina e a guardou novamente na bainha, olhou o lugar entre as arvores onde Rin havia sumido e murmurou:

_Tenseiga.

Jaken moveu a cabeça afirmativamente, mas a voz era cheia de pesar:

_Uma vez que era raramente usada a Tenseiga possuía uma bela aparência, mas agora.

O pequeno youkai refletia que de um lado, haviam os inimigos vivos que desejavam continuar vivos, quando o ataque era maior do que o corpo de Sesshoumaru podia suportar a Tenseiga o protegia.

Jaken olhou para as chamas percebendo que este era apenas metade do problema, fantasmas, Shinigamis e outros seres do submundo também se atreviam a batalhar contra Sesshoumaru, todos eles indignados pelo fato de um vivo conseguir eliminar o que normalmente não podia morrer.

E nesses casos apenas o corte certeiro da Tenseiga acabava com a disputa.

Jaken olhou novamente seu mestre, era obvio que ninguém poderia vencer Sesshoumaru com tanta facilidade, mas também era claro que uso após uso constante desgastavam a lamina.

Tenseiga precisava de reparos urgentes.

Sesshoumaru novamente farejou o ar e se levantou voltando a colocar a espada no cinto da armadura.

_Jaken.

_Sim Sesshoumaru-sama!

_Acompanhe Rin até a aldeia, a vigie com cuidado.

Jaken se levantou também para perguntar onde seu mestre ia, mas era tarde, Sesshoumaru já havia lhe dado as costas e começado a flutuar suavemente em direção a colina por onde haviam vindo.

O pequeno youkai estava indignado:

_Sesshoumaru-sama! Onde vai? Sesshoumaru-sama!

A voz de Rin se aproximando era gentil.

_Não se preoculpe Jaken-sama.

Ele se virou para repreender a menina mas as palavras não saiam de sua boca.

Rin havia se banhado e se penteado.

Os cabelos que antes caiam soltos pelas costas agora estavam amarrados e um belo coque, presos com o pente que recebera de presente, algumas mechas perto do rosto estavam soltas, emoldurando a face jovem.

Jaken se lembrava do kimono que ela vestia, se lembrava de ver seu mestre escolher com muito cuidado o belo padrão de colorido.

Nos primeiros anos Sesshoumaru escolhia para Rin kimonos com pinturas de brinquedos, leques, ou apenas quadriculados em padrões infantis.

O pequeno youkai notara que os presentes de Rin haviam mudado nos últimos tempos.

Sesshoumaru escolhia kimonos de figuras estupendas, obis trabalhados com fina arte, mangas largas e graciosas.

O que Rin vestia era de um azul muito profundo na parte de cima, o azul descia até abaixo das coxas da menina onde era substituído por uma mistura de flores de diversas formas e tamanhos, as flores subiam pela barra do kimono até a altura das mangas longas, o artista que o pintara tentara retratar um jardim a luz da noite, e havia conseguido.

O obi dourado e largo marcava o torso e a cintura da jovem, evidenciando que ela não era mais uma menina. A jovem havia prendido parte das mangas na lateral do obi oque facilitava sua movimentação.

Rin não olhava para ele, seus olhos acompanhavam o brilho prateado do cabelo de Sesshoumaru enquanto ele desaparecida logo após a colina.

Jaken a olhou em silencio enquanto ela seguia seu mestre com o olhar.

Mais sentiu do que viu a decepção da jovem, subitamente entendeu:

Ela não havia se vestido tão belamente apenas para o festival.

Ela se vestiu para Sesshoumaru.

Ela olhou finalmente para ele e sorriu, curvando a cabeça:

_ Então? Estou bonita?

Jaken se recompôs:

_Hoh! Você esta linda Rin-chan!

Jaken olhou novamente para onde seu mestre havia sumido e murmurou.

_Eu sinto que Sesshoumaru não a viu assim tão bonita Rin.

Ela deu de ombros, um novo sorriso brincando nos lábios.

_Não se preocupe Jaken-sama, o importante não é se Sesshoumaru-sama foi embora... O importante é que ele sempre volta.

_Hai.

Sesshoumaru voou até a região que desprendia o miasma venenoso, o meio do vale sombrio do qual se desviava, apoiou os pés no chão estéril com a mesma suavidade que lhe era natural e caminhou para dentro da névoa arroxeada.

Caminhou por longos minutos, por fim parando diante do que parecia uma pedra de grande tamanho, sem desviar os olhos de seu caminho murmurou:

_Mostre-se.

O riso arranhado de algo se movendo logo a sua frente pode ser ouvido, mais que isso, podia ouvir o raspar de escamas na terra estéril, o som sibilante de uma língua bifurcada, a voz feminina era no tom exato do arranhar de unhas sobre papel.

_O grande Sesshoumaru me localizou aqui, dentro deste sinistro shouki, onde não deveria nem ao menos ser capaz de me farejar, estou impressionada.

Uma figura meio humana meio serpente surgiu de trás da pedra, não possuía pernas, apenas o longo corpo da serpente de um forte laranja com manchas negras, da cintura para cima a criatura parecia feminina apesar das escamas, a face era uma mistura quase bela entre uma serpente e humano.

Olhos de um verde incomum contornados por uma sombra negra analisavam o daí-youkai com interesse, com uma graça particular a todas as serpentes a mulher se enrolou sobre si mesma sempre o encarando, deslizou os dedos pelos longos cabelos negro azulados e murmurou inclinando o rosto para o lado.

_Esta névoa de veneno não o afeta? Que explendido Inu youkai você é Sesshoumaru-sama, eu o tenho seguido a dias, deslizei ao lado de seus acampamentos com cuidado e nem mesmo você notou minha presença, o dom especial da minha espécie, me mover sem som.

Em completo silencio Sesshoumaru colocou uma das mãos dentro da armadura que lhe cobria o peito, retirou a mão e a abriu permitindo que o vento espalhasse as pequenas partículas que havia guardado.

A criatura em forma de serpente recuou alguns centímetros sibilando, reconhecia suas próprias escamas , os pequenos pontos laranjados e negros dançaram no vento por um momento e foram levados para longe, a voz em um silvo indignado:

_Como? eu nunca fui encontrada antes!

O daí-youkai se deu ao trabalho de responder.

_Akamataas não fazem qualquer som, mas liberam um odor muito característico.

A youkai sorriu:

_Então gostou de minha companhia?

Sesshoumaru voltou o rosto em direção a vila pensativo.

_Você nunca foi ameaça para este Sesshoumaru, saia do meu caminho.

A mulher sorriu.

_Não antes que ouça minha proposta daí-youkai... Deseja ser mais poderoso do que já é?

Ele a olhou longamente, percebendo que não receberia uma resposta a Akamataa suspirou, curvando suavemente a cabeça.

_ Eu sou Amaya-hime... E desejo lhe propor a honra de me desposar.

Sem mais uma palavra Sesshoumaru se virou pelo mesmo caminho que havia vindo e começou a caminhar.

O Youkai fêmea sufocou por um momento em um ódio explosivo, seu titulo de nobreza fora perfeitamente ignorado, sua pessoa tratada com desdém, pensou do exercito de pretendentes que havia dispensado pelo belo inu-youkai que seguia a dias, para apenas isso, ser desprezada como uma camponesa humana, com o orgulho profundamente ferido e sem aviso atacou escancarando a mandíbula, as gotas negras de veneno pingando das presas em um bote certeiro.

Pelo menos seria certeiro se Sesshoumaru não tivesse se virado meio milionésimo de segundo antes, os dedos bailando em um movimento suave, a fina luz verde saindo das pontas de suas garras com a leveza de um chicote.

Um chicote que partia em dois tudo que tocava.

E foi o pescoço da Akamataa a primeira coisa que o chicote venenoso tocou o partindo ao meio

O corpo inteiro da youkai estremeceu, e antes que a cabeça caísse no chão tudo se dissolveu em uma neblina branca, aos pés de Sesshoumaru havia apenas um pequeno boneco de madeira partido, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas levemente aborrecido:

_Hunf, Kugutsu.

Sua mente já havia se esquecido completamente da mulher serpente quando novamente voou pelos céus noturnos, era fraca, se a visse novamente um único golpe de sua Bakusaiga a destruiria definitivamente.

Sem mais um único pensamento para a criatura seguiu em direção a vila, havia uma infinidade de coisas mais importantes para pensar.


	4. O cão e as estrelas

O cheiro dos humanos o incomodava.

No passado Sesshoumaru teria evitado de toda boa vontade se aproximar de uma vila humana.

Agora, porém, ele havia se acostumado o suficiente para permanecer no mesmo lugar que os humanos pelo tempo que fosse necessário.

Muito lentamente o grande daí-youkai posou nas proximidades da vila, se detendo próximo a uma pequena casa, lá dentro as vozes animadas das crianças poderiam levantar um morto.

Havia aquela agitação natural dos humanos, aquela coisa do agir sem pensar, sem calcular, seu olfato lhe disse que havia uma mulher e duas crianças dentro da casa, sentiu outros cheiros também.

Pó de arroz, seda, cera de abelha, bambu recém cortado, papel, tinta, e o inconfundível cheiro de mãe.

Estava se afastando em direção ao acampamento quando a voz da criança menor e estridente pediu:

_Conte de novo ka-san! Conte novamente a história das estrelas!

A mulher sorriu, era possível a Sesshoumaru farejar aquele sorriso, também podia ouvir o som da seda roçando contra a pele, provavelmente a família se preparava para ir ao festival, ele se aproximou mais da parede externa da casa se perguntando por que Rin se importava tanto com essa festa em especial.

A voz da mulher conservava o bom humor quando ela falou:

_Francamente! Vocês já ouviram essa história dezenas de vezes.

_Dá boa sorte contar a história ante de sair de casa!

A humana deu seu melhor suspiro fingido e iniciou depois de alguns momentos:

_Há muito tempo atrás vivia no caminho das estrelas uma linda princesa celestial, seu nome era Orihime. Ela era bela como a mais bela flor de Sakura... Sua função era tecer os mais perfeitos kimonos para os deuses que viviam na corte celestial.

A mãe parou por um momento enquanto ele ouvia mais sons de tecido e o resmungar da mesma criança que havia pedido a história.

_Fique quieta um momento Sassami! Vai amarrotar o obi!

Um pequeno tumulto ocorreu dentro da casa Sesshoumaru se armou de infinita paciência até que a mulher falasse novamente:

_Um dia o pai de Orihime lhe apresentou um belo jovem chamado Kengyu... O coração dos dois se perdeu um no outro no mesmo momento, era um lindo e adorável amor. Infelizmente Orihime e seu amado estavam tão felizes juntos que começaram a se esquecer de suas obrigações, Kengyu não estava mais guardando o gado, e a princesa não fazia mais nenhum kimono.

Ele ouviu a mulher se ajeitar melhor sobre um tatame de palha, podia ouvir com perfeição o roçar das grossas meias sobre a palha trançada. Dessa vez, as crianças não fizeram barulho, a mulher continuou:

_ O pai de Orihime ficou tão zangado que decidiu punir os dois namorados, então os separou, enviando cada um ao ponto mais distante do caminho de estrelas. Como se lamentaram os dois! Separados, com todo o caminho de estrelas se colocando entre ambos... Era uma tristeza.

A voz da menina menor se ergueu:

_Os dois estavam tão tristes que o otou-san de Orihime permitiu que eles se encontrassem uma vez por ano! No sétimo dia do sétimo mês!

_ A voz da mulher continuou gentil.

_Hai hai Sassami! Mas como castigo eles seriam obrigados a atender todos os desejos feitos nessa noite... Por isso recolhemos o galho de bambu e o colocamos diante da porta. Os papeis amarrados nele se chamam Tanzaku, nós escrevemos nossos desejos em um Tanzaku e o amarramos no bambu, lá ele fica até o final da festa!

A voz da menina chamada Sassami voltou a se pronunciar.

_E depois da festa os Tanzaku são queimados! Porque ai o desejo vira fumaça e sobe até as estrelas!

Ele já tinha ouvido o suficiente, devagar e sem fazer ruído Sesshoumaru se afastou da casa, estava se dirigindo novamente para o acampamento quando um cheiro, o único cheiro humano agradável para ele passou por seu olfato.

Rin.

Farejou o ar detidamente, notando que o aroma vinha do centro da vila.

Mudou a direção de seus passos e seguiu seu nariz.

Jaken havia começado a perceber que seria uma tarefa ingloriosa levar Rin ao festival no momento em que entraram na vila.

Todos os olhos masculinos se voltaram imediatamente para a menina ao seu lado, fora tolo em achar que apenas ele havia notado a beleza excepcional da moça, mas agora a cada passo dela, cada ondular suave das mangas dos kimono era motivo de mais e mais homens a olharem.

O mais incrível era que Rin não notava, estava tão ocupada procurando um lugar onde pudesse escrever seu Tanzaku sem ser interrompida que mal percebia os olhares ao redor.

Finalmente encontrou um bambu onde ainda havia espaço para um pedaço de papel, escreveu rapidamente seu desejo usando aquela linda invenção que Kagome havia lhe dado chamada lápis.

Pendurou o tanzaku em um dos ramos do bambu e juntou as mãos em uma oração, de olhos fechados.

Foi nessa posição que Sesshoumaru a viu oculto nas sombras entre uma casa e outra.

Admirou o porte suave da jovem, os cabelos penteados, a perfeição com que o kimono se ajustava ao corpo belo, ele se lembrou de passar longos momentos acariciando a seda daquele kimono, se certificando que era um tecido de qualidade acima dos outros.

Para Rin ele sempre escolheria o melhor.

Os belos olhos amendoados se abriram e ela sorriu satisfeita, ele olhou atentamente aquele sorriso, a curva suave dos lábios.

Em silencio, ainda oculto pelas sombras Sesshoumaru esperou que se afastassem e com o mesmo passo lento que era característico dele, o youkai se aproximou do bambu.

Algumas pessoas ao seu redor abriram espaço, espantadas pelo porte do homem alto a sua frente, ele as ignorou e com cuidado segurou o frágil tanzaku entre os dedos o lendo.

"_Desejo viver ao lado de Sesshoumaru-sama para sempre e sempre"_

Ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo apenas olhando o papel em sua mão, deslizou o polegar pelas letras por um momento, apreciando a textura do papel.

Um jovem já meio tocado pelo saque esbarrou no frágil bambu, fazendo o tanzaku se soltar da planta na mão do daí-youkai.

Ele olhou para o rapaz em sua expressão vazia, o jovem pediu desculpas e se afastou, mal imaginando a tremenda sorte que havia tido de continuar vivo. Uma mulher idosa olhou por um momento para o papel que ele segurava e suspirou:

_Uma pena! Se não for queimado até o final do festival o desejo não se realiza.

Ele guardou o tanzaku nas dobras de seu kimono e se virou na direção que a jovem havia ido, novamente se esgueirando na penumbra entre as casas.

Em dias normais preferiria passar no centro da vila a vista de todos, apenas ordenando que saíssem de seu caminho, mas hoje, preferia observar sem ser visto.

Rin estava feliz e sorridente quando comprou um dango para si e outro para Jaken, o pequeno youkai agradeceu com alegria e devorou o doce em poucos minutos, ambos andavam entre as pessoas, a jovem rindo e apontando para todos os lados, os vendedores apregoavam vasos feitos de boa cerâmica, fitas coloridas para os cabelos, pentes de madrepérola para as damas.

Havia a fartura de comida, uma referencia eterna ao festival das estrelas. Pessoas riam e crianças passavam correndo em meio aos adultos.

Tudo isso Sesshoumaru vigiava com seus olhos dourados.

Depois de algumas horas Rin parecia cansada, se virou para seu pequeno companheiro.

_Jaken-sama, se você quiser já podemos ir.

O youkai sorriu aliviado, gostava dos doces e da animação das pessoas, mas sua nuca se arrepiava constantemente ao imaginar o que poderia acontecer consigo mesmo se Rin sofresse algum dano.

Estavam caminhando pela estrada quando o show de musica começou na vila, ele olhou a jovem ao seu lado.

_Rin. Você não queria ver as danças?

Ela balançou suavemente a cabeça.

_Não, eu já fiz o que tinha ido fazer.

Curioso Jaken a olhou, estavam se aproximando do lugar onde era o acampamento.

_Rin, o que você desejou?

Ela olhou o céu por um momento, a brisa fresca balançando a barra de seu kimono e as mechas de cabelo que estavam soltas, as duas mãos delicadas foram em direção ao peito:

_O maior desejo de meu coração.

Sesshoumaru saiu das sombras em seu mesmo passo tranqüilo, Jaken quase engasgou, um olhar para o daí-youkai e ele sabia que seu mestre os havia seguido por boa parte do caminho.

Rin enrubesceu até a linha do pescoço e depois sorriu com verdadeira alegria.

_Sesshoumaru-sama! Você veio para o festival!

Ele a encarou murmurando:

_Festivais humanos não me interessam.

Ambos olharam um para o outro por um longo momento, Jaken pigarreou e continuou andando enquanto falava.

_Eu vou avivar a fogueira para nosso conforto durante a noite.

Nenhum dos dois deu atenção ele, Jaken continuou andando enquanto murmurava:

_ Ignorado de novo.

Ao notar que estava sozinha com Sesshoumaru Rin enrubesceu novamente, aqueles olhos dourados que se mostravam tão frios a aqueciam inteiramente por dentro, a voz forte porém baixa de Sesshoumaru a pegou de surpresa.

_Este é um dos kimonos que lhe dei.

O vermelho do rosto da jovem se ampliou.

_Hai.

_Este Sesshoumaru sabia que ficaria encantadora com ele.

Ela baixou os olhos e curvou suavemente a cabeça.

_Arigatou, eu queria parecer bela para Sesshoumaru-sama.

Ele se aproximou, e suavemente tocou o rosto dela, podia ouvir o suave coração feminino bater aos arrancos enquanto aqueles olhos amendoados se erguiam e o encaravam.

Ele também ouviu o suave farfalhar do capim aos pés dela.

Rápido, Sesshoumaru a segurou pela cintura e a ergueu da grama, com a outra mão fez brilhar o chicote venenoso, partindo em duas a pequena serpente venenosa que estava próxima aos pés dela.

Rin apoiou as duas mãos na armadura do peito dele e olhou para o chão, espantada.

_Eu não a ouvi.

Muito delicadamente o grande daí-youkai a baixou novamente para a grama, os olhos presos uns nos outros ele apenas murmurou:

_Tenha mais cuidado.

Atendendo a um pedido urgente de seu coração Rin se aconchegou a ele, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito e suspirou feliz.

_Hai.

Ele se permitiu ser abraçado, mais que isso, seus braços envolveram os ombros delicados a firmando próximo a si.

_Qual o maior desejo de seu coração?

Ela murmurou, a voz abafada de encontro ao peito masculino.

_Pertencer... Para sempre sempre.

Na escuridão das arvores próximas um par de olhos verdes e maldosos olhava o casal com indisfarçável rancor.

Da mesma forma silenciosa que chegou se afastou, a mente trabalhando com furiosa velocidade.

Quando chegaram ao acampamento a jovem dormiu logo, seu sono era fácil e tranqüilo.

Sesshoumaru a cobriu com cuidado e olhou Jaken adormecido ao lado da fogueira.

O grande youkai se sentou próximo ao fogo e colocou a mão dentro das dobras do kimono, retirando o delicado tanzaku que havia guardado. Sem uma palavra o jogou no fogo olhando pensativamente a fumaça subir em direção ao céu.

Em direção as estrelas.


	5. Paz interior

Toutousai não ficou nem um pouco espantando ao ver a figura alta de Sesshoumaru caminhar calmamente em direção a sua oficina, o que o espantava era a bela moça montada no dragonete de duas cabeças que vinha logo atrás.

Olhou ao redor pensando novamente que sua caverna não era o lugar mais amistoso do mundo para os humanos. Estavam no meio de um velho e mal cheiroso pântano, não tinha água fresca para oferecer a jovem, ou um lugar confortável onde ela pudesse descansar, resignado deu de ombros enquanto o youkai se aproximava.

O que não tinha remédio remediado estava.

_ Oh! Sesshoumaru! O que o traz a minha humilde oficina?

Sem dizer uma única palavra, Sesshoumaru olhou de um lado para o outro fixando seu olhar a leste da caverna, enquanto olhava, removeu a Tenseiga do cinto e a atirou para Toutousai.

O velho pegou a espada com habilidade e examinou a bainha castigada, tirou a espada de dentro e examinou a lamina danificada, murmurou:

_Pobre Tenseiga, sua vida não tem sido fácil.

Rin havia parado AH-Uh a alguns passos de distancia e olhava muito séria a conversa do velho ferreiro, tinha um grande respeito pela Tenseiga, afinal se não fosse por essa espada abençoada não estaria agora viajando ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

Seus pensamentos estavam nesse ponto quanto sentiu uma pontada de coceira no rosto, exatamente no meio de sua bochecha, sem pensar muito bateu, imaginando que fosse um mosquito.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ouvir o fraco gemido e sentir algo cair sobre sua mão, olhou para a palma a tempo de ver a pequena pulga youkai passar a mão na cabeça ainda meio tonta. Rin levou a outra mão aos lábios entre constrangida e feliz.

_Gomen! Myouga gigi! Eu não fazia idéia de que era o senhor!

Myouga sorriu e balançou a mão como se não tivesse importância, saltou com agilidade para o ombro da jovem e se sentou a olhando com cuidado.

_Estou feliz por ter tido a chance de provar seu sangue Rin chan... Mas que moça bonita você se tornou!

A pulga cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, murmurando.

_Alguém tão rude quanto Sesshoumaru não deveria ter o direito de andar por ai com uma moça tão linda.

Toutousai pigarreou o que chamou a atenção do velho youkai pulga.

Sesshoumaru o encarava com a mesma expressão fria de toda sua vida. Myouga prudentemente decidiu se esconder atrás do pescoço da jovem, mudando a direção de seu olhar Sesshoumaru novamente encarou o velho criador de espadas.

_Quanto tempo para concertar minha Tenseiga?

Toutousai olhou melhor a lamina, avaliando. Passou o polegar pelo fio da espada e a pesou sobre a palma da mão aberta.

_ Você perdeu muito material aqui Sesshoumaru, precisarei de uma das suas presas e talvez consiga deixar tudo pronto em dois dias.

Rin cobriu a boca com ambas as mãos tentando não deixar escapar um gemido, Sesshoumaru se virou para ela no mesmo momento em que o pequeno coração disparava dentro do peito, a voz dele não sofreu uma mínima alteração, mas Myouga e Toutousai eram velhos e entendedores destas coisas, havia um mínimo de calor em suas palavras.

_O que a preocupa Rin?

O rosto da jovem enrubesceu enquanto ela o encarava:

_ Arrancar uma de suas presas vai lhe causar dor?

Ele a olhou novamente da mesma forma profunda que olhava enquanto estava pensando, a resposta for firme e curta.

_Não.

Myouga bateu suavemente no pescoço de Rin a fim de consolá-la.

_Para um grande youkai como Sesshoumaru a perda de uma presa não é nada Rin, e outra vai crescer no lugar em um dia, ele mal vai sentir falta.

A jovem suspirou aliviada e novamente sorriu, olhou para o leste onde seu grande youkai havia olhado momentos antes, podia entrever a grama macia e de um verde saudável começando a crescer por aqueles lados, antes que pudesse pensar em algo Sesshoumaru se virou novamente para Jaken.

_Jaken.

O pequeno demônio que havia cochilado agarrado ao bastão nos últimos minutos de conversa acordou sobressaltado.

_Hai Sesshoumaru sama!

_Leve Rin e Ah-uh para o leste até o fim deste pântano e monte acampamento.

Myouga conteve a respiração, qualquer outra jovem teria ficado zangada se tratada daquela forma, como uma propriedade. A memória estava muito fresca das constantes brigas entre Kagome e Inuyasha, fora passar algum tempo com Toutousai justamente procurando paz e sossego, já se preparava para fugir de uma provável briga quando a jovem sorriu e com a mesma alegria de sempre segurou as rédeas de Ah-Uh.

_Então vamos Jaken-Sama!

Jaken pareceu enfurecido por um momento.

_A pulga vai conosco?

Rin o olhou ainda sorrindo:

_É claro que vai! E não seja rude com Myouga gigi!

A pulga sorriu se sentando novamente no ombro da jovem.

_Como posso recusar o convite de uma doce dama?

Ainda resmungando Jaken subiu no lombo do dragonete e segurou as rédeas com firmeza, no momento seguinte a montaria de duas cabeças ganhava os céus em um galope suave, Rin acenou com a mão ainda sorridente até que sua figura se perdesse ao leste.

Ainda a olhando ir Sesshoumaru lentamente levou a mão à boca ainda de costas para Toutousai, o velho pigarreou novamente e bebeu uma generosa dose de saque de sua garrafa.

_Posso arrancar sua presa em poucos minutos se...

Ouviu o estalo seco de um osso partindo, e decidiu esperar em silencio, Sesshoumaru se virou para o velho forjador de espadas e estendeu a mão, segurado uma de suas presas entre o polegar e o indicador, a raiz quebrada embora o dente em si estivesse perfeito.

Toutousai segurou o dente e deu de ombros, afinal realmente havia esperado que Sesshoumaru se sentasse placidamente enquanto ele lhe arrancaria o canino?

Sesshoumaru virou as costas e se sentou na abertura da caverna olhando o movimento das nuvens, parecia quase distraído, Toutousai suspirou:

_Serão dois longos dias.

A leste dali Rin sorria enquanto Ah-Uh descrevia um arco fechado para aterrissar, fazendo Jaken cair antes de estarem completamente no chão.

O pequeno youkai rolou entre a grama e resmungou uma série de impropérios enquanto se erguia.

Rin saltou da garupa do animal assim que ele pousou e correu para o pequeno youkai.

_Está tudo bem Jaken sama?

Ele murmurou enquanto removia o capim das roupas.

_ Só ferido em meu orgulho.

A jovem se ergueu olhando ao redor, um prado com algumas árvores espaçadas e flores silvestres crescendo aqui e ali, em seu ombro Myouga gigi a olhava com curiosidade.

_Você parece feliz Rin.

_Hai, estou andando com Sesshoumaru sama novamente, isso me deixa feliz, Jaken sama? Posso caminhar um pouco com Myouga gigi?

O pequeno Youkai estava distraído procurando lenha para o acampamento.

_Menina sem miolos dentro da cabeça... Pode ir sim, mas não me atrapalhe e não se afaste muito.

Ela curvou docemente a cabeça e correu para as arvores ainda rindo, em seu ombro Myouga se segurou melhor para não cair conforme ela corria. Cantarolando Rin apanhou algumas flores e se afastou mais entre as arvores escolhendo uma com boa sombra onde se sentou. Com habilidade começou a trançar uma coroa de flores. Myouga dando conselhos sobre esta ou aquela flor ficar mais bela no trançado comentou curioso, apensar da idade era uma pulga muito curiosa.

_Para quem está trançando essas flores Rin?

_Para Sesshoumaru sama.

Por um momento a idéia de ver Sesshoumaru com aquela coroa de flores na cabeça divertiu o velho youkai, perguntou sarcástico:

_E ele usa?

O rosto de Rin enrubesceu, ela limpou a garganta.

_Não, ele nem toca nelas, apenas olha pra o enfeite e prossegue seu caminho.

Myouga cruzou os braços novamente de olhos fechados.

_Francamente recusar o presente de uma moça tão bonita.

Ela sorriu balançando a cabeça.

_Mas ele não recusa Myouga gi gi.

_Como assim?

Ela suspirou e olhou o céu.

_Sesshoumaru sama guarda tudo que lhe agrada na memória, estas flores vão murchar e morrer, mas na mente dele, sempre existirão as flores que eu dei, para Sesshoumaru sama, poucas coisas são mais importantes que a memória.

A velha pulga concordou com a cabeça por um longo momento guardou para si mesmo suas opiniões, conforme a coroa de flores evoluía nas mãos da jovem Rin voltava a sorrir, Myouga saltou para o joelho dela e a encarou:

_Porque escolheu vir junto com Sesshoumaru Rin? Poderia escolher permanecer na vila.

Ela parou de entrelaça as flores e olhou para cima por um longo momento, sua voz estava triste pela primeira vez.

_Eu tenho medo dos homens... Dos humanos como um todo, sei que Kagome nechan, Miroku e Sango são boas pessoas, sei que Kaede sama me ama como a uma filha... Mas lá no fundo tenho medo delas.

_Coisas muito tristes aconteceram com você em sua infância.

_Hai, quando conheci Sesshoumaru sama, eu já vivia sozinha há algum tempo... Eu nem sabia mais falar, ou chorar, ou sorrir.

Os dedos jovens recomeçaram a entrelaçar as flores enquanto ela voltava a sorrir.

_Sesshoumaru sama me ensinou novamente a sorrir, porque eu queria vê-lo sorrir, descobri que não importa o quão ruim foi a vida de alguém ou os quão tristes são os seus dias... Você ainda pode sorrir.

_Uma pena que Sesshoumaru nunca sorri.

Ela estava novamente distraída quando comentou:

_Sesshoumaru sama sempre sorri pra mim, mas ele sorri por dentro... Eu posso ver o sorriso em seus olhos.

Myouga gi gi permaneceu em silencio enquanto ela terminava de trançar as flores, pensativo olhava com novos olhos para a menina que até pouco tempo julgara tola e infantil por sorrir tanto.

Ela era mais sábia do que muitos humanos, mais sábia do que muito youkais que conhecia, mais sabia que ele mesmo nesse momento.

Não havia boas lembranças nas memórias desta menina, a maioria de sua infância antes de encontrar Sesshoumaru foi fome solidão e sofrimento, muitos humanos e youkais se consumiam nisso, transformando suas vidas em ódio devido ao amargor de suas primeiras lembranças.

Esta humana preferia fazer feliz e ser feliz.

Ela preferia sorrir.

Com a voz emocionada o velho Myouga baixou a cabeça.

_Eu a reverencio Rin chan... Sua honra me envergonha.

A jovem deixou de trançar as flores e olhou para a pulga em seu joelho, fazendo o possível para parecer séria, embora os cantos dos lábios a traíssem:

_Se acredita que vou lhe dar mais do meu sangue só porque está me elogiando esqueça Myouga gi gi.

Ambos sorriram enquanto a tarde passava preguiçosamente sobre eles.

Os reflexos do sol incendiaram o céu quando i dia se aproximava de seu final, dourados decaindo para um vermelho claro até o azul noite.

Mesmo quando a ultima luz do dia se foi Sesshoumaru não se moveu de seu local de espera, de vez em quando seu dourado olhar recaia sobre o velho que trabalhava, podia ouvir os sons do martelo de forja, podia sentir em sua pele o calor que emanava de dentro da caverna.

Mas nem por um momento se ergueu, seu olfato estava fixo no leste porque algumas vezes, conforme o vento se movia, podia captar o cheiro de sua humana. Quando a lua finalmente se ergueu já nas altas horas da noite ele também se levantou e voou para o leste, sem dispensar uma única palavra a Toutousai.

O velho ferreiro percebeu sua partida, mas também nada disse, conhecia Sesshoumaru desde o seu nascimento, um até logo seria exigir demais.

O vento lhe dizia para onde ir através do olfato poderoso que possuía.

Deixou-se pisar na grama ainda a alguma distancia do acampamento, notou que haviam escolhido uma alta arvore, cujas bases das raízes ofereciam proteção contra o vento mais frio da noite, sem fazer o menor ruído se aproximou. Seu olhar dourado recaiu sobre o arranjo dos adormecidos.

Jaken, Myouga e Ah-Uh estavam enroscados em um dos lados da arvore, os roncos da pequena pulga altos e agudos, era um milagre que conseguissem dormir.

Do outro lado da arvore a forma feminina de Rin dormia, entre ambos os grupos a fogueira ainda estalava de vez em quando.

Esse arranjo também havia mudado, quando Rin era apenas uma menina era normal que ela dormisse ao lado de Jaken, ou muito aconchegada a Ah-Uh.

Sesshoumaru havia notado a tentativa de um pouco de privacidade da parte de seu servo, mais uma das muitas provas de que a jovem havia crescido.

Ele caminhou ainda em silencio até o futon onde ela dormia, os cabelos longos e vivos escapavam para fora da coberta algumas mechas ainda em contato com a grama, ela dormia de lado, uma das mãos graciosamente apoiada sobre o rosto, ao lado de sua cama improvisada o obi estava dobrado.

Sesshoumaru se sentou ao lado dela, ouvindo o som de sua respiração, passou os dedos longos em bem feitos sobre o obi, mas não prestava a mínima atenção ao tecido bordado que tinha nas mãos.

Estava concentrado no que seus outros sentidos lhe davam.

O cheiro sem igual dela, o bater lento e sossegado do coração, a respiração tranqüila, o som do ar saindo e entrando dentro do corpo feminino.

Tais sensações lhe transmitiam paz, e o que pouca gente entendia era que Sesshoumaru amava tudo que lhe trazia paz.

Era seu e apenas seu o prazer de ouvir ver e farejar sua humana, embora nunca a tocasse.

Ela o tocava, sem medo, sem constrangimento, sem receio. Era incrível a velocidade com que as mãos pequenas procuravam as suas. Ela confiava.

Sesshoumaru nasceu e viveu pela espada, os sentimentos que provocava nas criaturas ao seu redor variavam da paixão mais lasciva ao ódio mais profundo, porém todos esses sentimentos sempre eram temperados pelo medo.

Era temido por ser poderoso, mas calhou de ser essa insignificante humana a inverter a equação, não importava para Rin o quanto Sesshoumaru fosse poderoso, mas ela nunca teria medo dele.

A observando dormir Sesshoumaru a estudou por um longo momento com seus olhos dourados e frios. Finalmente fez algo que nunca havia feito, mas que quisera fazer desde o exato momento em que ela correu em sua direção diante da casa da velha miko.

Com muito cuidado Sesshoumaru recolheu uma mechas dos cabelos que haviam escapado do futon e estavam na grama.

Tocou-o em sua palma, trazendo o cabelo para perto do rosto, analisando a textura dos fios, acariciando com os dedos a maciez, aproximou mais a mecha do rosto, aspirando o cheiro dela, a mistura das flores e da mulher.

O prazer do toque percorreu a ponta de seus dedos até sua mente em poucos milésimos de segundo, e pela primeira vez em sua vida o coração do poderoso dai-youkai falhou uma batida.

Com todo cuidado que podia ter, retirou as outras mechas que estavam na grama e as colocou sobre seu colo, era imperdoável para ele aquele cabelo precioso jogado no chão.

Rin se encolheu e estremeceu murmurando algo em seu sonho, quase no mesmo instante Sesshoumaru desenrolou a cauda que sempre trazia sobre o ombro e a estendeu sobre as pernas da jovem adormecida, como já era seu costume, a maciez de sua pelagem branca a cobriu quase inteira a cintura para baixo.

Sesshoumaru analisou o rosto adormecido com imenso cuidado, só desviando o olhar quando ela suspirou satisfeita em seu sono.

Será que a jovem sabia como seu rosto expressava a satisfação de estar praticamente embrulhada nele?

Sesshoumaru não se preocupou com a resposta desta pergunta, era filosófica demais para prender sua atenção por mais de alguns segundos. Tranqüilo, se deixou olhar ao redor enquanto ela dormia.

Todas as coisas importantes para ele estavam em seus lugares certos, e isso lhe bastava.


End file.
